Another Day, Another Save
by SammyWriter
Summary: No, it wasn't perfect. In fact, it was just the opposite. The world was gonna end again. And I had to save it. Again. Kronos, revived, ahead of schedule. Rachel, another prophecy. For me, another adventure. And, a new girl. Who's the key to the mission. But... She was not what we were expecting. At all. Please read and review! I'm new! Wait... That rhymed! ./' ./'


**A/N:Ay, wassup reader? Get ready for a good adventure, Kay? To be honest, I've been DYING to write a Percy Jackson fanfic, so here goes nothing! I hope it's good enough for you ;) btw, I released my fanfic today because today Percy Jackson Sea if Monsters the movie comes out! I really want to watch it...**

* * *

Calm ocean breezes waved in the air. I could feel a light spray of water against my body. Soothing sounds of waves ringed in my ears. My eyes were closed. I slowly opened them... To a volley ball right to my face.

I suddenly sat up to a sudden pain piercing through my head.

"Owwww..." I groaned.

"OMG I'm so sorry!" A voice said.

"What?"

I looked up to a girl, maybe five and a half feet, staring at me. She had glistening green eyes and long straight hair that gently flowed in the wind.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I just, I served it and then just I-it-" she babbled.

"Yeah yeah I know... It was an accident." She was probably another one of those beach loving cheerleader type girls.

Cheerleaders. Ugh. Reminded me of the ones from Goode. The evil ones at least.

She reached out a hand. I grabbed it and she literally pulled me up. I like basically sprang up to my feet.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for a girl." I said, impressed.

"What. You think only guys an be strong? Do you? Do you?" She accused.

I got slightly irritated. "No! It's just. Ack never mind. Let me rephrase that. You're pretty strong." Bad impressions were the last things I needed. I took a good look around. I had no idea where I was. I didn't remember anything either. But from the looks of it, it looked like a private beach.

"You're not from here, are you?" It was like she read my mind.

"Um... No... Not really actually..." I wanted to say,"How did you know?" But refrained myself. The way she said it made me feel like an outcast.

"Didn't think so. My name's Shaylee, in case you were wondering. "

"Nice name...?" I trailed. She was defiantly nothing like Annabeth.

She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"You're not gonna tell me yours? You could end up stalking me for all I know! I need to know your name."

I reached inside my pocket for Riptide, just in case this peachy beachy girl was some monster.

"Um... Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Really? I've heard that name somewhere... Are you on T.V.?"

"Well..." I started to panic. Then I remembered something. I waved my hand in her face.

"You don't know who I am." I said in a hypnotic voice. I was trying to use the Mist, like Chiron did once.

"Uhhhh... why are you waving your hand in my face? You can't try to hypnoti-" she shut up abruptly. But... How did she know I was trying to hypnotize her?

Could she be...? No, monsters would've gotten her by now. But... Just to be sure.

"Hey, put this in your mouth for me?" I handed her a thermometer Tyson made for everyone all the scouts.

"Uh, why?"

I didn't want to tell her that it was actually a test to see if she was a demigod or not so I said," You look like you have a fever."

"But I feel fine! You could be trying to drug me! You're weird, you know that Jackson?"

"JUST DO IT." I seethed. This girl. Ugh. Just annoying.

"Fine. And I'm not annoyi-" she quickly stopped her sentence as if she was trying to cover up something again. How did she know i thiught she was annoying? She shoved the "thermometer" in her mouth.

The gauge went all the way up.

"Well, looks like you, miss, have a fever." I tried to say nicely. It came out just fine, but in my head I was more like,"Holy Poseidon this can't be happening." Sorry dad..

But, all in all, she was the one. The one I've been looking for. The one that would help me, Annabeth, and Grover find Kronos for the second time.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Kronos yes, has revived. We don't know where he is yet, but we know he's back. Rachel told us yet another prophecy.

I myself was shocked. This girl?!

A few minutes before I excused myself but told her to stay right there.

I went to a misty waterfall, which was right next to the cliff. That was only about 30 meters away.

I tossed a drachma into the mist and requested for Tyson.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Hey Tyson!" He was forging some swords again. I'd forgotten he was down in the ocean, with Dad...

"Hello brother!" He shouted happily.

"Okay so I think I've found the person we've been looking for. But just to make sure, can you check the thermometer? You know, just in case it's broken? Apparently there's some beach girl and she seems like it but... Well... Just help me out here."

"Okay! Show it to me!"

I held it out as he closely examined it. Literally. He took it from my hands.

Iris, goddess of the rainbow, apparently found out how to transport things. She got an upgrade this past year. If only mortals had it, then they wouldn't need FaceTime or Skype.

"It's no broke." Tyson said after a few seconds. I'd also forgotten he was still like a baby...

"Are you sure? Like sure sure sure?"

"Yes brother! Maybe you are too stubborn to believe that she is the one."

The call timed out and ended. Not only did Iris get an upgrade, she also started charging more. Sheesh.

I turned around to Shaylee all up in my face.

"What? Ahh!" I yelped, obviously scared.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Just my brother. What part of stay right here did you not get?"

"I got all of it," she said dryly," but I don't take orders from anyone. Especially the Son of Poseidon."

"What did you just say?"

"Yeah that's right. I remember who you are now. And I also remember that I hate you."

[][][][][][][][][]

This was good, and bad.

Good: I didn't like her anyways.

Bad: we needed her for the mission. Needed her as in we would all die if she wasn't with us.

[][][][][][][][]

I didn't say anything after her rude remark. I just walked away.

I was mad, just plain mad.

Who did she think she was? That girl needs to be taught a lesson! I bet she's spoiled, just like all those rich kids. She probably is rich!

The whole time I was walking in the water, across the shore. Little did I know that there was a monster, following me around the whole time. Before I even got to the beach. It's purpose wasn't to find me. It was to find _her_.

How did I notice it?

A loud scream. The scream that came from the girl we needed on our mission. The scream you hear when someone is about to get killed. The scream you hear when you know there's little that you can do to save her. And without her, we were going to die.

* * *

**Percy: Sammy! You made me helpless basically!**

**Me: Well, yeah. You were kinda harsh oh Shaylee, plus I love cliff hangers...**

**Shaylee: Harsh isn't the right word! And you're making me get eaten by some monster?! Do I have powers or something to help me?**

**Me: Uh, well... Oh I hear my mom calling me. Gotta go! Kay guys! I know the chapter was a little short and all, it'll be longer next time! Please leave me a review! I'm still kinda new to fanfic and need all the advice I can get!**

**Shanks for reading,**

**Sammyyyy**


End file.
